1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors within which noise filter means are incorporated.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In electronic appliances containing modular jacks, various types of filters are used to reduce or eliminate noise. Such filters may include a three terminal capacitor or a common mode choke coil. A disadvantage in the use of such filters is that they may complicate the production of the circuit board. A need, therefore, has been perceived for providing a simple means of filtering noise in modular jacks.
The use of an integral ferrite element for this purpose is proposed in Japanese Patent Publication 64-2273. This reference discloses a modular jack having a modular insert installed in a casing. The body of the insert is formed with ferrite, and on one side of the insert body insert holes are formed for introducing connecting lines to be connected to respective contact springs.
While the above mentioned reference would appear to simplify the apparatus used for noise filtering in modular jacks, a need for further increasing the compactness of such modular jacks with integral ferrite elements exists.